Projectile launchers for propelling impact-safe foam projectiles are generally known and used in participatory play structures. Known projectile launchers include a launch tube sized and configured to accommodate insertion of an impact-safe projectile with substantially little or no friction between the launch tube inner wall and the projectile. A nozzle is disposed at one end of the launch tube. The nozzle receives compressed air and discharges a stream of high-velocity air which impinges upon the projectile within the launch tube. The flow of air into the nozzle is controlled by a play-participant-actuated valve. Upon actuation of the valve the nozzle discharges a stream of high-velocity air which transfers momentum to the projectile, propelling it down the launch tube and into the air or at a selected target. Compressed air is typically supplied by a compressor having an operating pressure of about 40-60 PSI. Projectiles may be inserted into the launch tube through an inlet or a feed tube which intersects the launch tube at the rear end of the projectile launcher.